


Give Me a Little Love

by Wickedhorserider2012



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Baby Jungkook, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kink Exploration, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Top Park Jimin, daddy jimin, jikook - Freeform, little Hoseok, littlespace, submissivekookie, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedhorserider2012/pseuds/Wickedhorserider2012
Summary: Jungkook has known what he needs for a while and who he needs it from.In which Jungkook reveals to his Hyungs that he has a little side and Jimin becomes his Daddy. But honestly they all love and take care of him.Angst, Love, Romance, and Smut.





	1. Give me a Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapter 1! I hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> We have some angst to get through here in the beginning but I promise its worth it ;)
> 
> Leave me comments <3 I love reading them and hearing your ideas!

Jungkook sighed and snuggled into the couch crease, pulling his stuffy closer to his face. He smooshed his cheek into the soft plush of his stuffed rabbit, giggling. It was Saturday night and the nineteen year old was home alone. His room mate and best friend Taehyung was out at another party, per usual, and he was soaking up the chance to escape into his head space. 

 

Tangled was playing softly in the background, Jungkook loved Disney movies, especially when in little space. He smiled to himself and sang along softly to _I see the light._ He felt his eyelids grow heavy and knew he wasn’t going to make it through the movie. 

 

Just as the movie was coming to an end the door burst open, jostling the little boy from his dreams. He moaned and rubbed his fists into his eyes, yawning and sitting up slowly. Taehyunghad kicked off his shoes and was rattling around in the kitchen. He stood up from the couch, clutching his rabbit to his chest. 

 

_“_ Hyyungggg” he groaned as he rounded the corner. Taehyung stood at the sink gulping down a bottle of water. His eye makeup was smudged and he had a peppering of hickeys up the side of his neck. Jungkook giggled, the dark bruises looked pretty against his hying’s soft skin. 

 

“How’s it going Kookie?” Taehyung smiled. His best friend had known about his little side since they were in high school, when Jungkook had stumbled upon some Tumblr pages about daddy/little relationships and realized he fit the bill. Yet here he was, still single, spending his Saturday nights home alone watching cartoons, not that he minded much. 

 

“Is good” he chewed at his lip, “I watcheded tangled”

 

Taehyung laughed, “Are you feeling better after spending some time in little space Kookie?” The elder smiled at the younger’s soft tousled brown hair. He loved Jungkook like his own brother, they had been through everything together. He remembered the night Jungkook had told him about his little space. He honestly hadn’t been very surprised, with the ways in which Jungkook never seemed to grow up. He had always preferred a night in to a night out and juice boxes to alcohol. 

 

But the elder sighed, watching the little boy rub his eyes and hug his favorite stuffed animal. He wanted what was best for him and he knew he wasn’t the one who could provide it. He had urged him on multiple occasions to tell the rest of their friend group about it, especially Jimin, whom the younger had been crushing on since they moment they met each other their first day at university. 

 

Jungkook shuffled forward and made grabby hands at Taehyung who pulled him into a hug, "You’re so precious Kookie, want to take a bath and go to bed?” The younger nodded enthusiastically. "Can I sleep with Hyung tonight?” He asked, muffled into Taehyung’s sweaty chest. 

 

“Of course.”

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next morning Jungkook awoke to an empty bed and a cup of coffee on the bedside table. He stretched his arms overhead and plucked a sticky note off the side of the mug, 

 

_Jungkookie_

_Jin is making breakfast for everyone in the lounge._

_Come find us when you wake up :)_

 

The brown haired boy smiled and threw the sheets off, tugging on a tank top and a pair of sweatpants he stumbled down the hallway to the lounge. 

 

Jin was laughing and smacking at Namjoon’s arms as he wrapped them around the elder’s waist from behind, hindering his ability to properly flip the pancakes on the stove. Yoongi was sprawled across the couch with Taehyung on top of him while Hoseok leaned against the window, shoveling a plate of pancakes into his mouth. Jimin was laying starfished on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Jungkook snorted as he stepped through the doorway. 

 

_“_ Good Morning sleepy head!” Jin sing songed. “The next batch is all yours!”

 

The youngest nodded and rolled his eyes at Namjoon leaving soft kisses along Jin’s neck as he cooked. He made fun of them, but honestly he was envious of what they had, the love they showed for one another. 

 

Stepping up beside the starfished Jimin he kicked lightly at the boy’s leg “Hyung” he laughed, “are you alive?” He tapped him again with his barefoot and Jimin rolled his neck over to look at him. 

 

_“_ I think I’m dying” he deadpanned. His blonde hair fanned prettily out across the floor. Jungkook traced his soft features with his face and bit his lip. Jimin was so beautiful, he had thought so since the moment he laid eyes on him. He gulped willing away feelings he had been keeping at bay for so long. 

 

Hoseok snorted as he walked by to claim more pancakes, “He drank more than all of us combined last night, no wonder he feels like he’s dying"

 

Jungkook laughed and leaned down to offer his hand, helping his hyung to stand. He watched as the blonde ran his fingers through his hair and licked his lips “fuck though, I need to drink my weight in water “

 

The youngest rolled his eyes and smiled, offering to retrieve a glass for Jimin. The blonde thanked him and shoved at Yoongi and Taehyung to move over so he could sit on the couch. 

 

With a plate of pancakes in his hands Jungkook moved to sit on the floor in front of the crowded sofa. _“_ How was your night Jungkook?” Jimin asked, thirstily downing his glass of water. The younger froze for a moment, not quote sure what to say. He had faced this issue before, another reason why Taehyung had urged him to tell everyone. In fact his best friend was boring his eyes into him as they spoke, he leaned forward, willing to jump in at any moment if Jungkook found himself floundering. 

 

“Uh…” he paused, “It was fine…just watched a movie, slept” he said, beginning to eat his pancakes. “What movie?” Jimin asked and god did his neck look pretty, bending back and gulping down another glass of water. “Um…” the younger stumbled. 

 

“You know Kookie, he likes his cartoons, he probably watched a Disney movie” Taehyung jumped in, saving the day, but his gaze remained on the younger. 

 

“Oh! Which one?” Hoseok asked excitedly, “I love Disney movies”

 

Jungkook smiled and was about to answer when Yoongi groaned, “Can’t we talk about something else? I seriously haven’t watched a Disney movie since I was like 10 years old.” The room laughed, “Agreed” Jimin added on. 

 

Jungkook flinched and the only one who saw it was Taehyung. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

_“_ Kookie” Taehyung had dragged the taller boy into the living room the moment they had gotten back to their suite. “We need to talk.” He worried at his lip, concerned he had done something to upset his best friend. He doesn’t often ask to sleep in bed with him and he had been asking a lot more lately. It was just the stress of exams he kept saying. 

 

“I’m starting to get worried” Taehyung had dyed his hair a bright red recently, it looked nice against his skin tone, Jungkook had complimented him almost every day since the change. Right now he looked like he was on fire with the sun illuminating him from the window behind. The younger glanced at his hickeys again and made a mental note to ask about them before this conversation was over. 

 

“About?” He coaxed his best friend to continue. Taehyung took his hands in his and squeezed, “You know I want what’s best for you right?” He sighed, Jungkook nodded. “You have been sleeping with me a lot more than normal recently, not that I mind” he paused, “I see the way you look at Jimin, I know you care about him, a lot,…” he paused again, collecting his thoughts. “You don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to but they love you Jungkook, no matter what and then at the very least we can take turns having our baby boy sleep with us at night when he needs to…you know just in case one of us isn’t available or something” 

 

“Does this have to do with the hickeys on your neck?” Jungkook smirked. Taehyung blushed, “Don’t change the subject!”

 

“Fine, Fine, but you’re going to tell me who gave them to you in a second” the red head rolled his eyes, “Whatever you want, just please consider it?” Jungkook thought for a minute. They had had this conversation many times before but he still felt like telling everyone was a bad idea, or more like telling Jimin was a bad idea. “I…uh…” he was having a hard time formulating this thought to Taehyung, but luckily his best friend knew him better than anyone. 

 

“Look Jungkook. Anyone who is worth anything to you is going to love you no matter what, that being said I have no idea whether or not Jimin would want to take on the role of your caretaker…but you are going to destroy yourself if you don’t at least give it a try. There are two issues here, you telling everyone about your little space and you telling Jimin that you like him, why don’t we start with the first one and see how it goes?” He rubbed comforting circles into the back of Jungkook’s hands, the younger bit his lip, “But what if he hates me?” he whispered. Taehyung reached forward to pull the boy into a hug, “He won’t and if he does I will kick his ass to the curb myself.”

 

Jungkook heaved a sigh and nodded, “will you help me? Or you know…at least be there for support?” Taehyung smiled, “Always! Do you think it might be easier to tell them one at a time?” The brown haired boy thought for a moment and nodded softly, he supposed that would be easier, as long as they could promise not to tell one another before he did. 

 

“Alright” Taehyung continued, leaning back and pulling Jungkook into his lap cupping his cheeks, squishing them together and earning a groan from the younger who immediately swatted his hands away and began jabbing at his rib cage. 

“Kookie! No! Stop!” He laughed, pushing the younger over onto the floor where he landed with a bump, “Hey!” He yelped, “Sorry” Taehyung giggled, “You know I’m sensitive!” 

 

“You can make it up to me by telling me who gave you all those hickeys” the younger chuckled, Taehyung rolled his eyes but a dark blush rose on his cheeks. 

 

“If I am going to open up to our entire friend circle about the fact that I am a little I think you can tell me who sucked on your neck last night” Jungkook stood up and went back to the couch, waiting impatiently for an answer.

 

“It was Yoongi” Taehyung whispered, Jungkook’s eyes went wide, “Yoongi? Like Min Yoongi? Our Min Yoongi?” Taehyung threw a pillow at him, “Yes that Yoongi” he smiled, rubbing at his neck. 

 

“So are you guys like…a thing now?” Jungkook leaned on his hand, he loved seeing his best friend happy, “I’m not sure” he answered, “We haven’t really talked at all yet” Jungkook laughed, “I can see that” the second throw pillow came his way. 

 

“Did you do anything else than get hickeys?” He inquired, they told each other everything and honestly Jungkook was craving to live vicariously through his best friend, he hadn’t gotten laid since coming to university. Honestly he hadn’t wanted to, he only had eyes for one person and he feared that it was all going to end before it even began.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

He decided to start with Namjoon and Seokjin. They came as a package deal and honestly they were the two he was least concerned about. He invited them over for dinner, promising that they would order take out as he wasn’t much of a chef. Setting out bowls of noodles he wasn’t even sure he would be able to eat with the anxiety bubbling in his stomach. But Taehyung put on a smile and told him how proud he was every chance he got and that helped. 

 

“So” Namjoon started, “What’s up Jungkook? Not that I don’t love coming over for dinner but you usually don’t invite just us two over.” He slurped at his lo-mein, watching the youngest intently. Seokjin smiled, “Don’t push Joonnie.” They were seriously like his parents sometimes. That thought made him realize that maybe they really wouldn’t mind this at all. 

 

“Well…I have something I want to tell you guys” Taehyung placed his hand on Jungkook’s thigh and squeezed encouragingly, “and I mean you’re already like my parents anyways so it’s not like anything is going to change…” he paused, Seokjin laughed at Namjoon’s stricken expression, “It’s true” he smiled, “go ahead, you know you can tell us anything!” 

 

Seokjin’s encouragement blocked out just enough of Jungkook’s anxiety for him to spill it out and he felt immediate relief as he did, “I’m a little” 

 

Seokjin cocked his head to the side and looked him up and down, “Honestly that is not a surprise to me Jungkook” Namjoon sat silently for a minute before speaking up, “So…” he paused “I don’t really know what that means?” His boyfriend cuddled closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder and waiting for Jungkook to speak up. 

 

“Well…it’s kind of like this headspace. Sometimes I feel like I’m a lot younger than I actually am so I want to color and watch cartoons and drink juice boxes and be a kid and not worry about life and be taken care of” he rambled as his friends listened. 

 

“Who takes care of you?” Namjoon asked, “Taehyung has known about little me for a long time so he helps when he can…but…” he paused, Seokjin taking over, “Joonie honey most littles end up being in a relationship with someone who is their caregiver, a Daddy or a Mommy who loves them both as their big self and little self. So they take care of them as a partner and as a caregiver. I believe its a huge stress reliever for a lot of people.” Jungkook was pleasantly surprised at his friend’s accurate answer and bit at his lip when Seokjin winked at him. 

 

“So does that mean you want a caregiver?” Namjoon continued to question, but this topic was sensitive and so the brown haired boy found himself shrinking inwardly. 

 

“He does” Taehyung answered for him, “But it’s…complicated?” He added, glancing at the younger who was still worrying his lip between his teeth, “Does he have someone in mind?” Seokjin asked. 

 

“I have someone I like” Jungkook sighed, “But I’m afraid they wont be able to love me when they find out about little me…” he trailed off. 

 

“Oh honey” Seokjin stood up and rounded the table to pull the boy up into his arms, nuzzling into his neck, “Anyone who truly love you will love _all_ parts of you. I love you as a friend and I promise that this doesn’t change anything and if you need any help or want to be in little space while we are around that is completely okay!” Jungkook sniffled, “Thank you Hyung” 

 

Seokjin couldn’t help the curiosity about who Jungkook was interested in but he chose not to pursue it further for tonight. Instead he pulled the youngest into the living room and they spent the rest of the evening coloring and listening to Jungkook’s favorite Kpop songs. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Next up was Hoseok. Hoseok had always been very friendly and open minded. Jungkook thought of him as their own personal sun. He shined brighter than any of them and was always willing to share his light. 

 

They sat in the corner at his favorite coffee shop laughing and talking about Finding Nemo. Heoseok was reciting his favorite lines and making Jungkook laugh into his latte. He had told Taehyung that this time he could do it on his own, his encounter with their eldest friends giving him an extra boost of courage. 

 

“So” he started, licking foamed milk from his upper lip, “I have something I want to talk to you about Hobi” 

 

“Oh?” He black haired boy leaned forward onto his palm, sipping idly at his mocha. “What’s up buttercup?” He giggled. Jungkook really did enjoy spending time with Hoseok, he always left feeling happier than when he arrived. 

 

“There’s this thing…” he paused “about me that I would like you to know” He took another sip of his latte, gathering the last amount of courage, “I’m a little hyung…I don’t know if you know what that means or not but I wanted you to know.” 

 

Hoseok was silent for a minute, “I know what it means” his eyes wide, “Kookie” the older boy was suddenly surrounded with an air of nervousness, “I” he stared but stopped, “I think I might be a little too…” he whispered. 

 

Jungkook gasped quietly, “Really?!” He yelped, excitement taking over. Hoseok nodded, “I have been wondering for a while…but I’m not really sure…maybe you can help me?” He asked, “Maybe we can hang out with you in little space and watch Disney movies and see if I fall into my own head space?” He asked. Jungkook smiled, of course their own personal sunshine would steal the light from him in one of his most vulnerable moments, “Anytime” he smiled as they went back to chatting about what movie they were going to watch. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Taehyung had taken it upon himself to tell Yoongi, but honestly Jungkook didn’t mind. He knew if Yoongi said anything mean or didn’t accept him that Taehyung would have slapped him across the face and come home hours ago. They were probably fucking by now Jungkook thought, his jeans suddenly feeling way too tight. _For christ sake_ he thought, he definitely needed to get laid if the thought of his best friend and his boyfriend fucking was turning him on. Although he had to admit that Taehyung and Yoongi made a devastatingly pretty couple. 

 

He thought back to the last time he had touched himself, it had been a while, his studies and his worries having taken up most of his time. He was home alone, sprawled across the couch again. He thought about what it might be like to have a daddy one day, someone who would tuck him into bed, get him juice boxes, cuddle him, love him, and hopefully fuck him until he couldn’t walk. He groaned, sinking into the cushions and trailing his fingers to the waist band of his sweatpants. He thought about being edged, having someone bring him to the brink only to deny him release until he was begging for relief. He imagine being down on his knees, a hot cock gliding across his tongue, and as he began to palm himself through his sweatpants he realized it wasn’t just anyone’s cock he was imaging, it was Jimin’s. It was always Jimin. 

 

He moaned, pressing into his arousal one more time before slipping his pants down his thighs and wrapping a hand around his aching cock. Stroking slowly he went back to his fantasy, imagining Jimin above him, fucking his throat until tears ran down his face and telling him how good he was. Jungkook longed to please, to be the perfect boyfriend, little, and sex partner. He wanted to be loved and used, unraveled and put back together. 

 

His breathing increased as his speed increased. He felt his release barreling towards him as he imagined Jimin bending his knees up towards his chest and fingering him open, telling him he wasn’t allowed to come until his ass was filled with his daddy’s release. 

 

Coming hard into his palm Jungkook shuddered and moaned _Daddy_ into the quiet air. Continuing to pump himself lazily he reached under himself to press a finger against his hole, hissing. Just as he was about to press inside himself a loud knock resonated throughout the suite. Frantically pulling up his pants he reached for the tissue box next to the couch, “Just a minute!” He yelled, only to be met with the voice of the _last_ person he wanted to see right now. 

 

“Jungkook, hurry up, we gotta talk” _Jimin._

 

Scrambling to clean himself up Jungkook glanced at himself in the hallway mirror and decided it was as good as it was going to get. Hopefully the older didn’t notice the slight sheen of sweat and the flush high on his cheeks. Taking a shuddering breath Jungkook unlocked the door only to be shoved sideways as Jimin forced himself into the apartment. 

 

“Woah” he groaned, “Jesus Jimin, what’s wrong?” The blonde had situated himself on the couch where only a moment ago Jungkook had been touching himself to the thought of Jimin’s cock shoved up his ass. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly going dry. “What is it?” he whispered. 

 

“I know something is up” Jimin started, leaning back against the cushions, “The others are acting weird and I know it has something to do with you…” he paused, of course they couldn’t just act normally, Jungkook thought to himself. “You know I love you right?” Jimin began again. Jungkook knew he only meant it in a friendly manner but his heart constructed none the less, “You can talk to me about anything you can talk to the others about…I promise” he nibbled at his beautifully plush lips. Jungkook willed away a new wave of arousal, cursing himself for having such a quick recharge time. “I…uh…” he stared, “Please Kookie…just tell me” the older boy pleaded and lord knew Jungkook only lived to please him. 

 

“Well..” He began the walk to his doom, coming to stand in front of his crush, “There’s this thing were I’m a little” he blurts out.

 

“What do you mean?” Jimin asks, “Like you go into little space kind of little?” He has gotten quiet now, watching the younger curiously, who nods. 

 

“Ah” Jimin squeaks and Jungkook panics in the following silence. 

 

“Um…I’m sorry I hadn’t told you yet…I was telling everyone one by one and you just happened to be last and...” He was rambling. 

 

“Jungkook stop” Jimin started, “I…” he paused, “I mean I’m not one to judge” he continued, Jungkook tensed, “It’s just going to take me some time to get used to it?” He framed it like a question and Jungkook’s stomach dropped. Jimin must have seen the fear on his face because he stood up in front of the younger, “Don’t worry Kookie, I still love you” again, Jungkook’s heart constricted painfully. 

 

Jimin paused, staring up into the eyes of the younger wondering if he had any idea that when he told him he loved him, he really meant it. He _loved_ Jungkook. He had always had a soft spot for the youngest member of their group, he was tall and handsome and undeniably adorable. This however, he was not expecting, nor was he expecting the sudden feeling of possessiveness that overcame him at the thought of Jungkook in little space. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and intertwine their fingers together, pull him close, kiss him, and tell him he would take care of him forever. But, he was scared, he had no idea how to be someone’s care taker nor did he even know if Jungkook shared his feelings, so instead he gave the younger a hug and shuffled quickly to the door, leaving without another word. 


	2. I'll Give You Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Part 2! I hope you like it! <3

**Taetae:** _What is wrong with you?!_

 

Jimin stared blankly at the text message that just lit up his screen. He was laying in bed after having dashed from Jungkook’s apartment, leaving the tall boy watery eyed and confused. He couldn’t get the image out of his head, the shocked, shrinking, boy that he loved, and he couldn’t do anything to comfort him. He was the problem. He sighed and rolled over, taking his phone with him.

 

**Jiminie:** _I’m sorry Tae…I just didn’t know how to react_

 

**Taetae:** _You’re an idiot Jimin_

 

Jimin wasn’t denying that. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jungkook heaved a sob into the side of Taehyung’s sweatshirt. His best friend had come rushing home, Yoongi in tow, when he had called in tears just moments after Jimin had left. 

 

“Shhhhh, Kookie baby, you’re okay” Taehyung cooed, pulling the younger closer, “We love you! Don’t we Yoongi?” The oldest boy in the room was sitting crosslegged on the floor in front of the sofa, leaning back on his hands. His black hair was tousled and he looked tired, having rushed over here in his pajamas. Jungkook didn’t even have it in him to apologize. 

 

“Of course we do” he leaned onto the side of the couch, running a comforting hand down Jungkook’s side, “You’re such a sweet boy Kookie, we love you no matter what and Jimin will come around.” The brown haired male let out another sob at the mention of his crush. Taehyung glanced down at Yoongi with sad eyes, begging him to help find a solution. Sighing he stood up from the floor and moved to pull Jungkook into his lap, releasing Taehyung from his best friend’s death grip of sorrow. 

 

“Kookie” Yoongi cooed, “Look at me” the younger did as he was told, glancing up into Yoongi’s brown eyes, “It’s going to be okay, I promise” he smiled, poking the youngest on the nose. Taehyung could see what he was doing, hoping to give Jungkook a little push into little space, help him relax, and hopefully calm down enough to think about the situation rationally. He smiled to himself and felt his heart flutter at the way Yoongi’s bangs hung across his eyes and the soft voice he used to ease Jungkook into relaxation. 

 

“Really?” The little choked, Taehyung could hear the beginnings of his higher pitched little voice coming through. Yoongi nodded and pulled him into a hug, Taehyung came to rest his forehead on Jungkook’s back. They surrounded him and continued to reassure him that everything really was going to be okay but for now he should relax and let them take care of everything. The youngest hiccuped and his shoulders fell, “Okay hyung” he sniffled, “Can I take a bubble bath with my ducky?” He glanced up through puffy eyes. Yoongi felt warmth spread throughout him, he really did care about Jungkook, they all did, and he wasn’t going to stop until Jimin realized just how precious he was. 

 

After helping Jungkook run a bath the two older boys went to lay on Taehyung’s bed, telling the little to shout if he needed them. The red head glanced at the clock, it was almost 2 in the morning now. He figured Jungkook would probably stay in little space all weekend if he could, he decided to text Seokjin in the morning and explain the whole situation. 

 

Yoongi settled against the pillows and pulled Taehyung to his chest, kissing the top of his head, “You’re such a good best friend” he whispered, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. Taehyung hummed, “I’ve been by Kookie’s side my whole life, not about to stop now” 

 

Yoongi chuckled, “I have to admit he’s pretty cute” Taehyung laughed and kissed his new boyfriend’s cheek. He still couldn’t get used to the fact that he was allowed to kiss him whenever he wanted to, that he was his. “Yoongi” he whispered, the other made a grunt of affirmation. 

 

“I’m worried…this isn’t just about Jimin not accepting Jungkook for who he is…” he trailed off

 

“Oh?” Yoongi answered, “What’s it about then?” Pulling Taehyung onto his lap to straddle him he rested his hands on the thin boy’s hips, kneading into the flesh there and sighing as Taehyung released all his weight on top of him. “Jungkook really _really_ likes Jimin” Taehyung nibbled at his lip, Yoongi nodded. “So this isn’t just about not being accepted, he got his heart broken tonight…” The black haired boy ran his hands up underneath Taehyung’s sweatshirt, feeing the soft skin on his lower back, “Jimin might be an idiot but he isn’t mean Taehyung. He will come around….” He paused, “as for Jungkook liking him…I don’t know, Jimin talks about Jungkook _all the time,_ like honestly sometimes I can’t get him to shut up about how ‘pretty kookie looked at practice today’ or ‘how nice Jungkook’s new shirt is’ it’s continuous…so it wouldn’t surprise me if he felt the same way, even if he doesn’t know it” Taehyung smiled to himself, maybe they could use the fact that his boyfriend was roommates with Jimin to their advantage. 

 

“You’re probably right” Taehyung sighed, leaning down to press his chest into his boyfriend’s. Yoongi could tell he was still worrying if the way his forehead wrinkled was any indication. 

“Relax kitten” he cooed, “I’m sorry we didn’t get much alone time tonight” he nuzzled into the side of Taehyun’s neck, kissing lightly across the still visible hickeys from last week. Taehyung groaned, he loved the way Yoongi devoured this neck, he arched it to the side to give him better access. Yoongi nibbled at the sensitive skin behind his ear and pressed his hips into the boy beneath him. Yoongi growled and captured Taehyung’s lips, licking at him softly and guiding his hips to continue pressing into his. Just as things were heating up a shout echoed through the hallway, “HYUNG” Jungkook yelped from the bathtub, they could hear splashing and Taehyung groaned at the thought of having to mop an entire bathtub’s worth of water off the floor, “I THINK THERE’S A SEA MONSTER IN HERE” Jungkook cried. 

 

Yoongi had paused his ministrations and was now hysterically laughing into the side of Taehyung’s neck, “COMING” he yelled back to the little, “like I said _cute”_

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

**_Seokjin:_** Joonie and I are busy today…I’m really sorry Tae 

 

**TaeTae:** No no, it’s alright! But next time you see Jimin can you slap him across the face for me?

 

**Seokjin:** Ha! Didn’t I say I would kick his ass to the curb if I needed to? 

 

“Kookie” Taehyung called from the kitchen, “Can you com here for a minute?” 

 

The little jogged into the kitchen dressed in an adorable baby blue onesie, Taehyung smiled, “What is it hyung?” He asked cutely. 

 

“Yoongi and I have something we need to do today” Jungkook raised an eyebrow, just because he was in little space didn’t mean he was oblivious to what was happening around him. Taehyung scowled, “Not _that,_ something really really important” he stated, handing Jungkook a sippy cup full of apple juice. He grinned and immediately began drinking from it. “Okay” he mumbled around the cup, “so” he cocked his head to the side curiously, “does this mean kookie will be here all by himself?” He asked, talking about himself in third person. 

 

“Not exactly” Yoongi came in from behind, ruffling the little’s brown bed head, “Hoseok said he would come hang with you if you want, what do you think?” The little’s eyes grew wide, “Yes!” He yelped, nearly dropping his sippy cup. The two older boys laughed, “Well then that’s settled. He’ll be here in 15 minutes.”

 

“I’m gonna go get more crayons!” Jungkook dashed out of the kitchen. 

 

“You didn’t tell him we’re going to talk to Jimin?” Yoongi asked, pulling Taehyung closer, “Nah” he red head shook his head, “let him enjoy the day” Yoongi nodded as they moved to pull on their shoes. 

 

Hoseok arrived moments later, “He’s in the living room” Taehyung smiled, “He made sure to have enough crayons for the both of you” 

Hoseok beamed, “Have fun doing whatever it is you’re doing” he eyed them and Taehyung rolled his eyes, “Why is it that they only thing you people think we do is have sex?” Yoongi chuckled, “I mean that assumption would usually be correct, just not in this situation” Taehyung smacked him on the arm and pulled him down the hallway, “Let us know if you need anything!” He yelled as they disappeared down the staircase. 

 

Hoseok made his way to the living room and found Jungkook sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by crayons, and vigorously coloring a picture of Dory from his Finding Nemo coloring book. “Hey Kookie!” Hoseok smiled and bent down to sit with the younger. 

 

“Hobi Hobi!” Jungkook yelled excitedly, “I gots you some crayons and you can share my coloring book!” He shoved the book on the floor towards the elder, beckoning for him to pick up a crayon and help him finish coloring his picture. 

 

“So” Hoseok started in on coloring one of Dory’s fins, “Is this what it’s like to hang out with little Kookie?” The younger squeaked and giggled, rolling onto his back and looking up at the ceiling, “Sometimesssssss” he drew out, “sometimes I don’t color” he stated. 

 

“What else do you do cutie pie?” Hoseok was watching the younger with wide eyes, he bit his lip, wondering if he would be able to join Kookie in his little headspace. “I watch cartoons and I play with my stuffies and sometimes I have tea parties and Taetae Hyung comes to them” he rolled over again to look at Hoseok. “Hobi Hobi” 

 

“Yeah?” Hoseok stopped coloring to look at the little, “Do you want to come to my tea party?” The older boy smiled, “Yeah! I would love to!” 

 

Jungkook jumped up excitedly, Hobi looked up and down at his blue onesie, he looked so comfortable. “Do you want to wear one of my other onesies?” The younger asked, seemingly reading his mind. Hoseok nodded and took hold of Jungkook’s outstretched hand. “and you can pick a stuffy and I have an extra sippy if you want apple juice” he wiggled his way down the hallway and Hoseok couldn’t help the warm feeling that bubbled in his chest.

 

As he shimmied into a dark blue onesie covered in small yellow stars he wrapped his arms around himself and felt the soft fabric against his skin, “Its so cozy!” He exclaimed.

 

“That one’s my favorite!” Jungkook’s eyes shined, “But I want Hobi to wear it today” he smiled, grabbing the elder by the arm and dragging him back to the living room. 

 

Setting up a table Jungkook pulled out three stuffed animals, his rabbit, a purple elephant, and a patchwork teddy bear, “Here” he handed the later two to the other boy, “you can pick one!” Hoseok took the animals in his arms and squeezed them, settling on the purple elephant and placing it in his lap. He could slowly start to feel the walls in his mind begin to fall, he felt relaxed, safe, welcomed by Jungkook and he felt a soft giggle spill over his lips. “Are you having fun Hobi?” Jungkook asked, poking him in the side as they both began to giggle uncontrollably. 

 

“Koooookieeee” Hoseok whined, “That tickles!” He laughed, poking back at the other little, letting the rest of his inhibitions fall away. “But you’re so cuteeeee” Jungkook cooed, “Hey!” Hoseok wiped at his cheek where Jungkook had decided to place a big wet kiss, “thats grossssss” he complained as the younger continued to giggle. “What kind of tea should we have?” 

 

Hoseok thought for a minute before getting up to head to the kitchen, “Wait!” Jungkook called after him, “we can’t make _real_ tea” he followed the older, pattering over the tiles in their onesie covered toes. “Why not?” Hoseok pouted, reaching up to open the cabinet that held the tea, “ _Because”_ Jungkook rolled his eyes, “We’re too little to boil water…” he grabbed at the back of Hoseok’s onesie, urging him back into the living room, “I can do it” he pouted again.

 

“No” Jungkook stated, hands on his hips, “what if we get hurt? Or make a mess? Taetae hyung wont be happy if that happens…”

 

Hoseok smiled, “Then he won’t find out!” He picked a couple bags of green tea out of the cabinet and set to work boiling water. Jungkook sat on the kitchen floor and watched. 

 

After just a few minutes Hoseok had successfully poured two cups of tea. The older little was walking carefully through the kitchen holding two mugs as Jungkook watched from below, “I told you I could do it!” Hoseok stuck out his tongue and Jungkook laughed. Just as everything was going to plan Hoseok reached the edge of the kitchen and his foot caught on the ledge leading down into the living room. Before anyone could say a word Hoseok barreled forward, dropping the mugs to the hard wood floor where they shattered and spilt boiling tea across the living room. 

 

“Hobi!” Jungkook gasped, scrambling to his feet and running to grab the fallen little, “Are yous okay?” He slurred. Hoseok groaned and rubbed his head, “Yeah” he sniffled, “I’m sorry Kookie…you were right” his eyes started to water as he stared at the broken ceramic scattered across the floor. 

 

Jungkook pulled him close, “It’s okay Hobi Hobi” he chanted against his neck, rubbing circles into his back. “Lets just leave it here and go watch a movie” Hoseok sobbed one last time before looking up into Jungkook’s eyes, “leave it here…?” He whispered. Jungkook smiled, “TaeTae Hyung will help us when he gets home!” He beamed. 

 

They crawled around the spilt tea and settled on the couch to cuddle and watch Finding Dory. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

Taehyung knocked frantically on Jimin’s bedroom door. 

 

“Jiminie come out” he pleaded through the crack between the door and the wall. Yoongi rubbed his hand up and down his back. 

 

When he continued not to answer Taehyung changed his tactic, kicking the door loudly and yelling ,”Jimin get your stupid little ass out here right this second” he growled.

 

“Jesus” he scoffed, finally opening the door, “what the hell do you want Taehyung?” Jimin’s eyes were puffy and his cheeks red. Taehyung wondered if he'd been crying, what right did he have to cry when he was the one who had broken Jungkook, not the other way around?

 

The red head grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him out into the living room, placing him on the couch and sitting across from him. Yoongi remained standing. 

 

“What do you want” Jimin hissed, crossing his arms and curling in on himself. 

 

“You know what I want Jimin, what in the hell are you doing?” He grimaced, watching as the older boy curled in on himself. Jimin whimpered, covering his face with his small hands, “I don’t know” he cried 

 

“Jungkook cried for _hours_ last night all because some dumb boy, who is supposed to be his _friend,_ couldn’t accept him for who he is” he decided to leave out the part about his best friend’s shattered heart. Jimin heaved another sob, “I’m sorry” he whispered, nearly inaudibe. 

 

“If you’re so sorry why don’t you just apologize?” Yoongi spoke, moving closer to crouch down next to Jimin. 

 

“It’s..complicated?” The blonde answered, “How complicated can it be?” Taehyung sneered. 

 

“Tae just stop okay? Stop treating me like I’m a total asshole” Taehyung rolled his eyes, “but you kinda are” Jimin frowned and released his face from his own hold. “Look” he started, “I was just surprised, okay? And maybe a little hurt that he decided to tell everyone else before me…okay? Seriously…I love the guy, I wouldn’t ever want to hurt him, you know that” 

 

Yoongi hummed, “again, I reiterate, why not just apologize?” Jimin chewed at his bottom lip, “I don’t know” he breathed. Everybody paused. 

 

“We’re you by any chance…” Taehyung continued, “curious?” 

 

Jimin’s gaze snapped up and a light pink blush dusted his cheek bones, “What do you mean?” He stuttered. 

 

“Like, were you curious about Jungkook as a little? Did you want to know more?” Taehyung continued, softening slightly at the look of fear that flashed across Jimin’s chocolate eyes. “I…” he paused, “I don’t know” 

 

“I think you do” Yoongi chuckled. Jimin groaned, “I guess…I mean…I _know_ what a little is…I just don’t really know what this all means?” Another question. 

 

“What all what means?” Taehyung prodded again. Jimin went back to chewing on his lip. They could tell he was nervous, holding something back. 

 

“I…” he tried to continue but bit back his words. 

 

“Oh just fucking say it already” Taehyung exclaimed.

 

“I like him” the blonde whispered, “a lot” Taehyung’s eyes blew wide, “WAIT” he screamed, “You mean…you like Kookie? Like _really_ like him?” The red head smiled and clapped his hands together. 

 

“Holy shit” Yoongi laughed from his new spot on the floor, “I _knew_ it” Jimin threw a half hearted punch his way and sunk back against the cushions, “But I don’t know you guys…I have no idea how to be a…” he paused, “a caregiver? I honestly don’t even know how to be a good boyfriend, let alone anything more than that…” he trailed off.

 

“Oh don’t worry Jiminie” Taehyung smirked, “That’s why you’ve got me! And the internet!” They all laughed. “Besides, you could always just talk to Jungkook you know” Yoongi added. Jimin paled. “But I don’t even know if he likes me back…”

 

“You two need to get your act together and stop being such dummies” Taehyung giggled, “just trust me alright?”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Taehyung opened the door to his and Jungkook’s apartment and slipped inside. Yoongi had stayed behind to comfort Jimin and help him navigate the plethora of online resources about Daddy/Little relationships. He smiled to himself, holding in his newly discovered secrets, until he crossed into the living room and stepped straight into a large puddle of something that smelt like green tea. 

 

“What the hell” he yelped, noting the two shattered mugs on the ground. “Jungkook” he groaned, “What happened?” He glanced up to see Hoseok wrapped around Jungkook on the sofa sucking his thumb as they watched Finding Dory. They were both dressed in Jungkook's onesies. Taehyung cocked his head to the side curiously. “Kookie sweetheart?” He called. 

 

“Mmm?” The little grunted and glanced over when he noticed his hyung, sitting up immediately, dislodging Hoseok with a dissatisfied squeak. “Hyung” he yelped, “I…” he brought his hand up to his mouth and began nibbling on his nail. 

 

“Kookie I’m not mad…okay well I’m a little mad, I just want to know what happened” he glanced blatantly at Hoseok, looking him up and down as he rolled up into a seated position next to Jungkook. “Taetae” he moaned, “I sorry” he spoke in a similarly high baby voice, much like Jungkook did in his little space. Taheyung sighed and laughed to himself, _of course._ “It’s alright Hobi, just tell me what happened.” He crossed his arms and waited for the littles to fess up. 

 

Once the story had been retold and the tea cleaned up off the floor Taehyung tucked the two littles into Jungkook’s bed and crawled under his own covers to text his boyfriend. 

 

**Taetae:** You’re never gonna guess what I came home to 

 

**Yoongi <3 : **Please do tell

 

**Taetae:** I came to home to two littles instead of one

 

**Young <3: **NO WAY

 

**Taetae:** Yes way, Hoseok was wearing a onesie, sucking his thumb, and they were watching Finding Dory

 

**Yoongi <3: **Awwwwww, why am I not surprised lolol 

 

Taehyung smiled to himself and clicked off his bedside lamp, rolled over, and fell asleep. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Despite his efforts to block out any thoughts of Jimin Jungkook still found himself opening his eyes in the dark, the lingering feel of dream state fingers and lips against his skin. He sighed and checked the clock, _4 am._ Hoseok was snoozing gently beside him and he smiled at the memories of the night before. Hopefully next time Hoseok would agree to not touch the mugs. 

 

Lingering at the edges of his little space Jungkook felt everything crash back down on top of him. His cock was hard between his legs from the beautiful dream he had just woken up from and his fantasies of Jimin’s fingers couldn’t be subdued. But despite the arousal, a sour feeling of hurt settled in between his ribs. 

 

He threw the covers off his legs, careful not to wake Hoseok and crouched down to pull a box out from under his bed. Quietly moving towards the bathroom he locked the door behind him and set the box on the toilet. He bit at his lip, unsure if this was the right thing to do, but then another wave of arousal surged through him as he thought back to his dream. _He was bent over Jimin’s desk, begging for Jimin to fuck him until he came prettily across the wood beneath him._ He groaned, pressing into the bulge in his underwear. 

 

Sliding them off his body he sighed as his cock sprang fee, wrapping his hands around the length he moaned, leaning against the bedroom door and imaging Jimin’s hands were the ones wrapped around him. He gasped as he pressed at his slit, watching as precum pearled under his thumb. He reached around with his other hand to trace a finger around his hole, hissing as he pressed there, wishing he could spread himself open over Jimin’s cock. 

 

Letting go of himself Jungkook turned on the shower in what was sure to be a fruitless effort to cover up his moans. Searching through his box he grabbed hold of his favorite dildo, purple, and smooth, the same size he imagined Jimin might be. 

 

Laying down on the bathroom floor he breathed in the steam from the shower and spread open his legs. Covering two of his fingers in lube Jungkook circled his hole again, moaning low at the slick feeling as he pressed one inside himself. “Fuck” 

 

Pumping inside himself and reaching for that perfect spot he slid in another finger, scissoring himself open, “oh god” he gasped as he brushed over his prostate, imagining the fingers were not his own, “Daddy _please_ ” he moaned as he inserted one last finger, fucking back onto himself in an effort to rub relentlessly at his prostate, “I want to come so badly” 

 

His back arched off the floor as he tortured himself, bringing himself right to the edge before pulling out his fingers and reaching for the purple dildo. Covering it in lube he groaned as he pressed it inside himself fully. “Yessss” he hissed, fucking himself hard and fast, angling the dildo to hit right up against his prostate. “Oh god Daddy” he moaned, “right there, don’t stop, pleaseee” He was so lost in himself he didn’t care if the others heard him from down the hall, he was needy, begging for release as he imagined Jimin over him, grinding his hips into his. _Jimin’s thighs,_ he thought, imagining his strong, solid, dancer thighs, fucking him relentlessly. 

 

He was so close. Grinding back onto the dildo he could swear he heard Jimin’s voice in his ear, just like his dream, _“Come for me baby boy”_ he moaned, _“You’re such a good boy kookie, come for Daddy”_

 

Bringing his arm up to his face Jungkook sank his teeth into his own flesh to muffle his scream of Jimin’s name. He came in long thick strands that reached up to his chin. Moaning one last time he reached his tongue out to lick at it, tasting himself. 

 

As rode out his high Jungkook pulled the dildo out of himself and heaved a sigh. He hadn’t come that hard in a long time. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how it would feel to actually have Jimin’s cock deep inside him, rubbing at his walls and praising him, holding him down and fucking him into the floor. 

 

Before he managed to get hard again Jungkook stepped into the shower and washed himself with his favorite vanilla body wash. He also imagined how well Jimin could take care of him, scrubbing at his back and leaving soft kisses on his neck as he giggled. His heart constricted. 

 

He was in so much trouble. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jimin rubbed at his blurry eyes and glanced over at Yoongi who had long ago fallen asleep on the couch, helping him research the intricacies of BDSM relationships. He had been staring at his laptop for hours, soaking in blogs about Daddy/Little relationships, learning how to care for a little, learning how to discipline one, he felt as if he was discovering an entirely new world andhe loved it. 

 

Quite honestly Jimin was not a very dominate person in nature, however, the bedroom was a different story. Something deep down inside of him always came to the surface, but more often than not he had to tamper it down, his partners not being interested in his overly dominate sexual side since it was so different from his normal self. 

 

But despite all the research he still found himself floundering. He could handle himself in the bedroom but what about outside of it? What if he wan’t good enough? What if he couldn’t give Jungkook what he wanted? What he needed? 

 

With all of these thoughts reeling through his head he decided to click on one more blog post before calling it a night. This one was titled _Cumming Without Permission_ and he swallowed. What this post had to offer was a list of ways in which you could punish your little if they disobeyed you, including coming without your permission, if you were into that kind of thing. Jimin was _most certainly_ into that kind of thing. Reading through the post’s comments he found his tired mind wandering to the image of Jungkook splayed out beneath him, needy, moaning, and begging to be filled with Jimin’s cum. He groaned as his pajama pants suddenly felt tight around his hardening length. 

 

Glancing one more time at Yoongi he closed his laptop and waddled to his room. Laying across his bed he trailed his fingers down his chest, “Ah” he breathed. He thought about Jungkook’s soft smile and smooth lips, he imagined how beautiful they would look stretched around his cock. He imagined tears running down the younger’s face as he fucked his throat. “Ah Jungkook-ah” he moaned, finally wrapping his hand around his length and pulling. 

 

Pumping himself he imagined Jungkook fingering himself open as he watched, telling the boy he wasn’t allowed to come until Jimin was buried inside him and he was begging for release. “What a good boy” Jimin whispered to himself, getting lost in the fantasy. He dug his fingers into his slit, sobbing at the sensitivity and wondering what it would be like to come all over Jungkook’s face, his tongue stretched out and waiting to taste him. He groaned, spilling over his fist with the little’s name on his lips. He wanted to, _no,_ he needed to be in control of the younger boy. But he also needed to hold him, kiss him, and love him. He wanted to learn everything there was to know about Jungkook’s mind, both as his big self and his little self. 

He was falling fast. 

 

He had already fallen. 

 

With a sigh he cleaned himself up and reached for his phone, his post orgasm haze providing a split second of courage as he typed out a text message and hit send. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jungkook lumbered back into his room after his shower, his arousal now replaced with a painful ache in his chest. Climbing back into bed he glanced at his bedside table. His phone flashed and he picked it up, who was texting him at nearly 5 in the morning?

 

**JiminieHyung:** Kookie…we need to talk. 


	3. Give me a Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins! :)
> 
> Let me know what you think and If you think I should write some side stories about Taehyung+Yoongi, and possibly a side little Hoseok story as well! <3

 

 

Jungkook tapped the end of his pencil on the side of the desk. He was bitting at his nails, a bad habit that Seokjin always pestered him about. Anxiously he waited for the lecture to end, something about art history he didn’t particularly care about. All he cared about was what Jimin had to say to him. They had agreed to meet at Jungkook’s favorite coffee shop, around the corner from his apartment. His stomach was laced with anticipation but it settled at the base of his spine as fear, thick and dark, trailing up to his neck. 

 

His teacher rambled on as Jungkook fought to keep his eyes focused. His only saving grace was when his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

 

**Taetae:** You’re still having coffee with Jiminie after class right?

 

The brown haired boy grunted. 

 

**Jungkook:** Yea

 

**Taetae:** Just hear him out Kook

 

Jungkook sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket. 

 

He was the first person out the door after class. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Settling into a booth at the far back corner of the coffee shop Jimin played anxiously with his earrings. He sat alone with two coffees, his own caramel macchiato and Jungkook’s favorite vanilla latte, ironic really considering he was presumably quite the opposite. 

 

Chewing at his lip Jimin went over in his head what he was going to say, but it all went out the window when the tall, handsome, younger boy entered through the front door, spotted him after a moment, and walked towards him. 

 

Jimin’s throat went dry. He was only here to apologize, he kept chanting over and over in his head. 

 

“Hey” the younger’s quiet voice broke the chant as he slid into the seat across from Jimin. The blonde handed him his latte. “Thanks” he smiled softly.

 

They sat silently for a moment, hands wrapped around their hot drinks. Jimin watched as people came and went and felt the younger’s foot tap against his under the table. He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. 

 

“Look Jungkook” he started, glancing up into the eyes of the younger. He was starting at him, a crease in his brow. Jimin wanted to reach out and smooth it. “I’m sorry” he breathed. 

 

Jungkook hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath until the boy across from him apologized and it all came rushing out of his lungs. 

 

“That was really shitty of me” Jimin went on, nibbling on his lower lip, Jungkook wanted to suck it into his mouth and nibble it between his own teeth.

 

“It’’s…” Jungkook paused, “well…it’s not really okay, but I forgive you” a pretty pink blush ran up the sides of Jungkook’s cheeks and it was all Jimin could do not to reach out and cup his flushed face in his hands. 

 

“Do you really?” Jimin whispered, his own insecurities starting to bubble to the surface. Jungkook’s foot hit his again and this time he pressed back. 

 

“Of course” Jungkook answered, sipping idly at his vanilla latte. 

 

“Well I…” Jimin scratched the back of his head, “I just wanted to tell you that I love you” he paused, Jungkook hummed, “and you know, I love you for who you are.” 

 

Unknowingly to the other across the table both boy's hearts clenched at Jimin’s words. 

 

“Thanks hyung” 

 

“I even…” Jimin wasn’t sure if he should continue or let it be but he wanted the younger to know _just_ how okay he was with the younger’s little side. “I even did some research” he glanced down again, toying with the rings on his small fingers. 

 

“Oh?” Jungkook raised his eyebrows, curious, leaning forward, “were you curious hyung?” He smirked. Jimin’s heart fluttered at the indication that things might be going back to normal. 

 

“I mean…I wanted to understand” he looked up, caught the stare of the younger and his breath hitched at the emotion he saw behind those beautiful brown eyes. 

 

“So are you? Curious I mean.” Jungkook asked breathily. 

 

“I…I think so” 

 

They paused. Unsure of where this conversation was or where it was taking them. Unsure of how the other felt but knowing inside themselves _exactly_ how they felt. 

 

“Do…” the younger spoke first, “do you wanna come back to my place? Play video games? The guys are coming over for pizza and soju later, but we could hang out before that…if you wanted” Jimin searched the younger’s eyes for any hesitation and when he saw none he smiled. 

 

“Sure Kookie” he grinned, reaching out across the table to squeeze the younger’s arm, something he had done so many times before but somehow now, was different. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jimin cursed under his breath as Jungkook sped by him in a heated game of Mario Kart. “Fuck Kookie!” He cursed. The younger shivered, willing his mind away from the gutter and into the game. He swallowed. “Game’s a game _Jiminie_ ” He strung out Jimin’s name, pointedly not using honorifics and the elder gasped, “Now you’re gonna get it!” 

 

They stayed like this for another half hour until Jimin couldn’t take it anymore and tossed his controller to the floor. “No fair, you’re _way_ too good at this” he rolled his eyes. “I’m good at a lot of things” the younger teased, getting up to switch off the console. 

 

“What now?” Jimin asked. He was comfortably enjoying his time alone with Jungkook but silence unnerved him, allowed his brain to filter back in the longing, the love, and the fear. 

 

“Well” the younger glanced at the clock on the wall, “we still have a couple hours until they get here…” he came back to the couch to join Jimin, laying down and placing his legs across the older’s lap. Jimin grunted. “What do you want to do?” 

 

Jimin thought for a moment but nothing appropriate nor likely came to mind, “Dunno” 

 

“Well that’s not helpful” Jungkook was chewing at his nails again. Jimin watched as he bit off the corner of his thumb nail before he reached over and grabbed the boy’s hand, “Don’t do that” 

 

Jungkook scoffed, “I didn’t realize that you make the rules around here _dad_ ” and that statement held so much weight that both boys were suddenly overcome by it. 

 

Jimin panicked, “Um” he _needed_ to think of something to talk about, but the younger beat him to it, albeit quietly, “What um…” he scratched at his arm, another habit Jimin wished he would break, “What did you learn…when you…you know, did your research?” The brunette glanced up from where he was picking at a scab to meet the blonde’s eyes. They sat uncomfortably for a moment until the younger spoke again. 

 

“I mean we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, I was just wondering, and you know thinking and…” Jimin laughed, a genuine laugh, and ran his hand comfortingly up Jungkook’s leg. The younger watched it wide eyed as it approached his thigh, but it retreated. “Hush Kookie” he giggled, “We can talk about it, I just…” he blushed and glanced back down, “I’m a little nervous is all” 

 

This time Jungkook laughed and leaned forward to poke Jimin in the side, “Hyunggg” he drew out, “You don’t need to be nervous! It’s just me…besides, I probably already know a lot of what you’re going to say, I was just wondering is all” he smiled. Jimin took a deep breath, he was right, it was just them, hanging out, chatting, _definitely_ not avoiding the tangible tension in the air. 

 

“Alright” 

 

Jungkook looked at him pointedly and leaned back to listen, “Go on” he smiled softly, Jimin noticed he hadn’t begun to chew at his nails again since he asked him to stop. 

 

“Well” he started, “I read a lot about what little space is…which you probably already know” Jungkook nodded, “and I read a lot about…” he paused, “a lot about little/caregiver relationships and how they work and the different types”

 

Jungkook stiffened. Why had Jimin been researching relationship types? The curiosity about little space he understood, but…

 

“Actually…” the older continued, “I am kind of curious about what little space is like for you?” He spoke somewhere between a statement and a question. Jungkook relaxed a little as Jimin’s warm hands returned to rub at his legs and he let his mind drift to his little self. He thought about his stuffed animals, his rubber duck, his sippy cup, and his half colored picture of hello kitty he had started a few days ago and not finished. He frowned at how stressful this week had been and how much he wanted to color that picture. “Do you want to see?” He asked carefully. 

 

Jimin’s breath hitched. The talking he could handle, but actual little Jungkook? What if he did something wrong? What if he made the boy cry again? 

 

In a panic Jungkook continued talking, “I mean only if you’re comfortable” he laughed anxiously, “and you wouldn’t have to do anything…unless you wanted to, you could just watch me color” he leaned forward again, this time pulling his legs off Jimin’s lap and pressing his forehead into the blonde’s shoulder. “What do you think?” He breathed. 

 

Jimin swallowed, “Okay” 

 

He watched as Jungkook leaped off the couch and ran to his room, “I’ll be right back hyung!” Minutes later the little appeared from the hallway, wearing a soft pink onesie and carrying his stuffed rabbit, his left thumb in his mouth. Jimin had to stop himself from audibly awing at the adorable sight. His muscles softened. 

 

Jungkook smiled around his thumb and felt his mind go hazy. He settled into his little space and hugged his bunny close, he watched as Jimin smiled and patted the seat next to him on the couch, he was happy. 

 

“Come here Kookie” Jimin giggled, “You look so cute” he ran his hand over the soft fleece of Jungkook’s onesie. Underneath he felt hard muscles and warm skin, he squeezed sightly and let go reluctantly. 

 

“Minnie hyunggggg” Jungkook said cutely and met Jimin’s eyes, reaching out with grabby hands. The older’s heart melted at the soft relaxed look in the little’s eyes and pulled him close, “yes cutie pie?” 

 

“Will you color with me?” He asked, nuzzling into Jimin’s neck, sending shivers across his skin and down his spine. He breathed steadily, holding the little gingerly, afraid he might break him if he squeezed too tightly. But it was still Jungkook, the strong, sturdy, sexy, freshman that Jimin had fallen so hopelessly in love with the moment he saw him so he held him a little tighter. “Of course” he whispered. 

 

Jimin watched in awe as the little giggled and finished coloring in his Hello Kitty picture. Every time he called him hyung his heart melted a little more and every time their eyes met he fell a little more. Yet, when Jungkook accidentally broke his favorite crayon and tears spilled over his soft cheeks Jimin froze, unsure that he was capable of caring for this complex, beautiful, boy in front of him. But that didn’t stop Jungkook from climbing into his lap. So Jimin held him like a china doll until the other’s stumbled in through the front door. 

 

“Heyyyy” Yoongi slurred obviously already a few drinks in, “We brought the food! Who’s ready for a night to remember?” They all laughed but froze as they kicked off their shoes, finally spotting Jimin on the couch with a curled up little in his lap. “Oh” Hoseok hiccuped and ran over to the couch. “Kookie!” He laughed, pulling the younger off of Jimin’s lap and onto the floor as he giggled. 

 

“Well then” Seokjin stood, hands on his hips, staring at Jimin who had shot straight up from the couch the moment he was rid of Jungkook, “I trust that everything is alright here?” Jimin rolled his eyes, “Yes mom” and grabbed a drink from Namjoon’s outstretched hand. 

 

“I guess we will be minus two of us for drinking tonight” Namjoon laughed and watched as Kookie clambered on top of Hoseok who had fallen into his own little space, and tickled his neck. Seokjin smiled, “That’s okay, we can just watch a movie or something, look at them all cute and happy” 

 

Yoongi snorted and pulled Taehyung into his side, “See? I told you everything would be alright!” He kissed the red head on the cheek and smiled into his skin, Taehyung sighed, “You’re always right” Yoongi laughed, low and heady, “Damn straight I am kitten” 

 

They gobbled down the pizza, filled up two sippy cups with warm milk, and all settled down to watch a movie. Halfway through Yoongi and Taehyung got up to leave, the other’s hollers and snickers following them out of the room. Once the movie had ended Seokjin complained about being tired so Namjoon rounded him up, along with a pouty little Hoseok and drove them home to their shared apartment, leaving Jungkook and Jimin alone on the couch once again. 

 

Jungkook stared up at the ceiling. He had come back from little space not long after the movie started but he had remained squeezed between Jimin and Taehyung on the couch in his fleece onesie. Honestly he had hardly watched the movie, watching Jimin out of the corner of his eye the whole time. The way his hand twitched during an action scene or the way his legs had stiffened during a sex scene. Jungkook sighed and leaned back into the cushions, willing himself to be comfortable in the silence. 

 

“Jungkook” the older boy finally spoke, the younger turned to face him, “Thank you…” he paused, nibbling at his plush bottom lip. He caught the younger’s eyes drift towards it for a moment. 

 

“Thanks for hanging out with me in little space” Jungkook smiled, speaking before the other boy could finish. Jimin shook his head, “no, thank you, for helping me to understand…besides,” he shifted slightly so his entire body was now facing the younger, “you’re pretty cute” he blushed as Jungkook giggled. “Thanks hyung” 

 

They stared at one another for what felt like an eternity before Jimin stood up off the couch “I guess I should get going” Jungkook nodded but followed the other to the door, “please don’t leave me here with Yoongi and Taehyung” he laughed, “I’ll have to listen to them all night, the walls here are like paper” Jimin cracked a smile and reached out to ruffle Jungkook’s hair, “have fun little one” 

 

The younger had no idea what came over him but watching Jimin leave without releasing any of the sparkling tension in the air felt wrong, so he reached out and grabbed the blonde’s wrist as he pulled away. “Wait” he whispered. Their eyes met and Jimin let himself slip, if even for a second, his eyes told the entire story of his soul. Jungkook gasped. “You” he whispered. 

 

“Terrified” Jimin whispered back before pressing up into the younger and melding their lips together. Jungkook groaned, pulling Jimin in and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, the blonde wrapping his own around the younger’s thin waist. It remained a chaste press of lips until Jungkook pulled away just slightly, their breaths intermingling. Heat rushed through Jimin’s body and he threw all caution to the wind, backing Jungkook up into the wall beside the door and kissing him hungrily. The younger moaned beautifully, opening his lips to the other and letting him taste him. They made out hastily against the wall until Jimin pressed just a little closer, slotting one of his legs between the younger’s and Jungkook let out a long filthy moan. Jimin could feel how hard he was just from kissing him and that turned him on more, pressing harder, rolling his hips once before pulling back to gasp for air. 

 

“Jimin” Jungkook’s eyes were hooded, he let the boy pull back but not very far, their faces still only inches apart, “Jungkook” Jimin answered, smiling softly and leaning in to kiss the younger boy’s neck, trailing soft pecks up to his ear. “Kookie…I…” He didn’t have words for how how his stomach had finally set the butterflies free to float through his veins and settle in his heart. “Me too” Jungkook smiled, already knowing what the blonde wanted to say, “I like you too hyung” he pulled Jimin in tighter, squeezing him for a moment until the elder pulled back suddenly. His breath left his body as Jimin caged him in between his arms, a feral look in his dark eyes, “No” he breathed, “don’t call me hyung” 

 

Jungkook’s throat went dry, “what…” he paused, swallowing, sure he was prepared mentally or emotionally for what was about to happen, “What should I call you?”

 

Jimin felt sparks erupt across his skin as he bit the younger’s ear lobe, earning a low moan, ad he spoke “Daddy” 

 

Jungkook keened and pressed into the body above him, craving more, craving everything. Jimin laughed softly and pulled back, looking a little sheepish. “I…” he started again, “Jimin” Jungkook took over, holding the older boy’s cheeks in his hands, “I don’t want you to feel pressured…I only want you to do what you want to do” he sighed, releasing the elder. Watching as his beautiful eyelashes blink against his cheeks. “I do” Jimin raised his eyes to meet Jungkook’s, “I want to…but…” he took a deep breath and pulled Jungkook back in, “I’m scared” he whispered. 

 

Jungkook smiled and wrapped his arms around the man he loved, “That’s okay…” he laughed, “me too…but we have each other to figure it all out” 

 

“So you’ll…give me a chance?” Jimin’s stomach bubbled with anxiety that was quickly quelled by the soft rumble through Jungkook’s chest, “ Yes Daddy” he breathed and hearing those words fall from his lips caused Jimin to press him back into the wall and capture them between his, moaning his approval. 

 

 

They pulled apart after a few more lazy kisses, stupid smiles plastered on both their faces, and if only for that moment Jimin let the fear settle into the back of his mind and Jungkook let himself believe that the boy he loved, just might love him back. 


	4. I'll Give Myself To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello everyone! It has been a LOONNNGGG time. Life has been crazy. My current issue is accepting the fact that I wont be seeing BTS in concert ;'''''''''(   
> Someday my time will come! 
> 
> I hope you all like the new installment! I WILL BE FINISHING this fic! I want to thank everyone for their patience and thank everyone who has expressed love and interest in this AU. Please let me know what you think and what your favorite pet name is for Kookie <3

Jungkook stood under the hot shower, letting the water cascade over his anxious muscles. He hadn’t don’t anything but stood under the hot spray since he stepped in nearly 15 minutes ago. 

 

After their passionate makeup session against the wall in the hallway Jimin had smiled, pressed his hand to the younger’s cheek and left. Jungkook had stood staring at the closed door for minutes until Taehyung had snapped him out of his daze, telling him it was his turn to take a shower. He obeyed without a word while the red head watched him disappear into the bathroom curiously. But no matter how long he stood under the water he couldn’t stop thinking about Jimin, his lips, his smile, his hips pressed into his, his everything. He also couldn’t stop wondering if the older boy really knew what he was getting into with the younger and it seeded doubt in his stomach like a rock. 

 

He felt sick to his stomach as he grabbed at his head willing away the thoughts he knew would spiral him back into a darkness he didn’t want to be in. But no matter how he tried they kept creeping through the cracks until he had convinced himself that Jimin _really_ didn’t want him and that he wasn’t enough. Tears spilled to join the shower spray as he sat down, the hot water pounding into his back. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself, shaking. It had been a long time since Jungkook’s last panic attack, but here he was on the shower floor, overwhelmed with emotions he wished to understand. 

 

When his time in the shower hit a half hour Taehyung came to check on him. “Oh my god, Kookie, are you okay?” He pushed the shower curtain and grabbed the brunette from the now cold water. “I…I…” Jungkook sobbed. “Shhhh, its okay, you’re okay, everything is okay” Taehyung whispered into the top of his head as he pulled him close, hugged him, and rocked him back and fourth. Taehyung had often been the one to pull Jungkook from his anxiety attacks and it seemed the time since the last one hadn’t diminished his abilities at all. They sat there, Jungkook's wet hair soaking Taehyung’s t-shirt, until Yoongi wandered down the hallway to see what was happening. 

 

“Hey” he stopped in the doorway to the bathroom when he caught sight of the two younger boys curled up on the floor. Taehyung glanced up at his boyfriend and smiled, “he’s having a panic attack” he whispered. Yoongi moved to sit on the floor next to them, reaching out to pet Jungkook’s damp hair. “What happened sweetheart?” He asked softly. Taehyung held him closer as he whimpered, “You can tell us sweet boy” 

 

“I…Jimin-hyung and I….” He hiccuped, “We…we kissed, a lot” he paused, hiccuping again and nuzzling into Taehyung’s side. “But I don’t know…maybe…” he nibbled on his bottom lip, “maybe he doesn’t really know what he’s getting into, what if he decides he doesn’t want me?” He heaved another sob. “Kookie” Taehyung sighed, “don’t be silly. He likes you so much” Yoongi nodded as the younger peaked up from under his bangs, “Believe me” 

 

“I dunno” the younger mumbled. Taehyung and Yoongi looked at one another and sighed. “Jungkook where’s your phone?” The eldest in the room asked. The youngest pointed out the door towards the living room. Yoongi nodded and went to retrieve it. He was already typing away at a text message when he returned. Jungkook looked at him quizzically, “what are you doing?” 

 

“Getting the one person who can convince you that you’re wrong.” 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jimin smiled and hummed to himself as he pushed open the front door to his apartment. He flicked on the lights and kicked off his shoes. He still couldn’t quite believe what had happened earlier that night, how he had pressed Jungkook up against the wall and melded his body to his, the feel of his lips, his skin, the way he gasped and moaned. Jimin groaned to himself and thought about what it would be like to have Jungkook underneath him, begging for him. He shook his head to chase away the dangerous images as his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

 

**Jungkook:** Jimin I think you should come back right now, your baby needs you — Yoongi

 

Jimin cocked his head and read the message a few times before dialing Yoongi’s number. It rang, but no one answered so he sighed and slipped on his shoes again. 

 

**Jimin:** I’ll be right there

 

He was having Deja Vu as he walked back down the hallway he had just walked up, out the front door, and down the streets back towards Jungkook and Taehyung’s apartment. They were both art students so they lived closer to the art village, while Jimin and Yoongi lived adjacent to the music building, which honestly was their second home. 

 

He thought back to his first days in college and shuttered, Yoongi hadn’t been the most pleasant roommate at first but they had quickly learned one another’s habits and even grown affectionate towards one another. It was when Jimin was introduced to Jungkook through Yoongi’s friends Namjoon and Seokjin that he had fallen in love so quickly and forgotten any semblance of anything other than friendship with Yoongi. But the elder didn’t seem to mind when Jungkook introduced them all to Taehyung. Jimin could see it in his eyes, the same feeling he had, the wonder, the fear, the _love._

 

He skipped over the curb and crossed the street, again humming to himself. It was a tune he hadn’t ever heard before this evening and thought maybe he should write it down. But in the meantime he continued to sing to himself to the thought of Jungkook’s soft giggles and sweet smiles. Even though it was late and he had just arrived back at his apartment, he didn’t mind having to turn right back around if it meant Jungkook was on at the end of this chilly journey. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

When Jungkook was fourteen he discovered he was bisexual. Deep down he had always known, but he never really put much thought into it until he accidentally walked in on his best friend shoving his tongue down the throat of that boy from their biology class. He had yelped and ran faster than he thought was possible. Taehyung had just laughed it off and pat Jungkook on the back, “did you see something you liked?” He teased. Jungkook had swallowed. He never thought about Taehyung that way, they were best friends, nothing more, but something about the way the other boy had arched his back and moaned into Taehyung’s mouth had him all hot and bothered. 

 

He put it on the back burner again until he had his first girlfriend his junior year of high school and decided he definitely preferred boys. Not that girls weren’t great to, he just longed for strong arms to cage him in against the wall and drive him senseless in the way only another man could. This lead him to what he considered his first _real_ relationship. A boy from his PE class had asked him out, hands shaking. They only ever went on three real dates, the rest of their hurried, young love, was spent with fingers clenched in the sheets of Jungkook’s twin bed. But one day when he had gotten angry at Jungkook and shouted “you’re such a baby, why do you act half your age?” The brunette had known it wouldn’t work out. It wasn’t ever meant to anyways, but that didn’t stop the other’s words from burning a hole in Jungkook’s confidence in himself. Not long after that breakup he had sat Taehyung down and told him about the research he had been doing recently, about his little side. Taehyung had just smiled that big boxy smile and held him close, whispering, “I love you no matter what” and Jungkook could only hope that some day someone else would whisper those words to him in reference to something much more than just the love you hold for a best friend. 

 

It wasn’t until Jimin had walked through the door to the cafe where they first met that Jungkook had even considered telling anyone else about his little side or letting anyone else in at all, for that matter. It terrified him. The prospect that Jimin might reject him if he learned everything about him kept him from opening his mouth or even entertaining the idea that they could ever be in a relationship beyond simple friendship. 

 

But he didn’t want to let his past define him anymore. He wanted to break free, he wanted to love Jimin and he wanted Jimin to love him back. But since he had no idea if the later would ever be true he settled into letting himself love Jimin until it drove his best friend crazy and he was convinced to let the secret finally come to light. 

 

Honestly he believed he had made the right decision and his friends had accepted him with open arms. But not even in his wildest, wettest, dreams, had he imagined Jimin to actually care for him as much as he cared for Jimin but all his resolve died the moment the elder had pressed their lips together. 

 

So here he was, dripping onto the bathroom floor while his best friend held him close and whispered reassurances in his ear. He had been there for a while, but time was fuzzy when he was so focused on his own insecurities that he could barely breath. Taehyung continued to rock him side to side until his tears stopped, the dreaded and comfortable veil of numbness beginning to settle over his panic attack. He sat up on his own just as Jimin’s concerned face peaked around the bathroom door. “What happened?” He asked quietly, his face drained of color. 

 

Yoongi gestured to Jungkook but said nothing. Taehyung stood up and Jimin took his spot, reaching out to pull Jungkook into a hug. The younger humphed and sighed, sinking into the blonde’s warm chest. “What happened Jungkook?” Jimin asked, concern lacing his shaky voice. The brunette nibbled at his lip as he choked out another sob. “I…” he paused, “I had a panic attack…” he whispered. 

 

Jimin cooed and held him tighter, “why don’t we get you all dried off and in your pajamas sweetie, then we can go sit on the couch and my baby can tell me everything” 

 

Jungkook nodded into Jimin’s shoulder and sighed, following him down the hall towards his bedroom. 

 

Jimin was gentle. He rubbed a towel through Jungkook’s damp hair and down across his torso. It didn’t even register to Jungkook that he had nothing onbut a loose towel around his waist until Jimin motioned to him to take it off. He blushed and pulled it closer. “Oh baby” Jimin smiled, “It’s okay, you don’t have to hide.” He ran his soft hands over Jungkook’s cheeks and down his neck. The younger boy whimpered as his cheeks turned cherry red. “But it’s okay if you want Daddy to turn around baby” Jungkook stiffened at the pet name but nodded shallowly. Jimin smiled and turned around, “Let me know when you’re done princess” 

 

Jungkook took a deep breath and dropped his towel, doing his best to push the thought of Jimin staring at his naked body to the back of his mind. Hurriedly he pulled on a pair of soft purple boxer briefs and a loose white t shirt. Stumbling forward he wrapped his arms around Jimins waist from behind and buried his nose in his neck, inhaling. 

 

“Awww honey, all changed?” Jimin turned around in his hold and reached up to brush the brunette’s hair out of his damp eyes. “Baby” he whispered, leaning in to place a gentle kiss to Jungkook’s bottom lip. Relaxing into him Jungkook squeaked and pressed against the shorter boy's chest. 

 

“Come on, lets go snuggle on the couch” Jimin pulled away and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

They cuddled into the cushions, Jimin holding Jungkook close to his chest as they laid back on the couch. The tv played some drama softly in the background. They had been silent for a while, Jungkook letting his anxiety reduce to a manageable level and Jimin running his hand softy over his back providing silent comfort. 

 

“Hyung” Jungkook glanced up to meet the other’s eyes. Jimin hummed and smiled, “Yes cutie?” 

 

“Well…” he chewed his bottom lip, “I…” taking a deep breath. “Did you want to talk about your panic attack?” Jimin continued, moving his hand to draw gentle circles on Jungkook’s shoulder blade. His skin tingled beneath his t shirt, he wondered how it would feel to have Jimin’s bare skin against his own. “Yeah” he heaved a sigh.

 

Jimin rearranged them so Jungkook is straddling his lap, facing him. The younger blushed but settled on Jimin’s thighs and twists his hands in his shirt. “Go ahead baby” the blonde encouraged. 

 

“Well…” Jungkook averted his gaze, glancing down at Jimin’s toned stomach, wondering what it would feel like to lift his shirt and run his fingers over the creases of his abs. He blushes again and coughs a little as he feels his briefs grow a little tighter. Jimin arches his eyebrow, “How about this” he grins, “you be the good little boy I know you are and Daddy will give you a reward when we’re all done talking. How does that sound?” 

 

Jungkook unwound his hands from his shirt and wrapped them around Jimin’s neck and nodded. “Good Boy” Jimin leaned in and gently pecked his forehead, “now tell me what’s going on in that adorable brain”

 

“Jiminie…” he looks up at Jimin, “Daddy” he blushed, Jimin urged him forward, “After you left I took a shower…and…and..I got so worried that you didn’t really know what you were getting into and that you would decide you don’t actually love me and that you would leave me…” before Jungkook could stop himself the word _love_ tumbles out of him. He squeaked and covered his mouth with his hands. Jimin’s yes go wide and then soften. 

 

“Oh Jungkook” He pulled the boy into a vice grip of a hug. “I have always loved you and always will. It just took me a little time to figure that out” He pulled back, smiling. “I love every single part of you. In fact” he shifted Jungkook forward, reaching around to place his hands on his ass and pull him closer against him. Jungkook croaks at the feeling of being pressed up against the other boy. “I am the luckiest Daddy alive” Jimin pressed his lips against Jungkook’s, “I have the prettiest, sweetest, _sexiest,_ baby in the universe.” 

 

His eyes dark with desire, Jimin he ravished him. He bit and licked at his bottom lip, pulling it between his own and sucking. Jungkook groaned and pushed forward, melding his lips to Jimin’s and letting him push his tongue behind his teeth. Beginning to rock forward he pressed his hips against Jimin’s thighs and moaned as his hardening cock pressed up against his thick dancer muscles. “Kookie” Jimin breathed, “Baby, am I getting you all worked up?” He smirked devilishly. Jungkook’s eyes were hooded, he moaned and rocked his hips forward again. “Daddy said I could have a reward” 

 

“Mmmm” Jimin hummed, “That Daddy did. You have been such a good boy Kookie, what do you want?” He teased. Jungkook could feel his cock jump at the other’s words, he unconsciously pressed up against his thigh again, his briefs beginning to wet. Jimin moaned and ran his hands up Jungkook’s back and back down to his ass, squeezing at his soft cheeks. “Do you want to go to the bedroom?” 

 

Jungkook shook his head, “Don’t wanna move, feels too good” he continued to rock slowly. 

 

“Have it your way princess”

 

Jungkook moaned and pressed himself against Jimin’s thigh. “That’s it baby boy, ride my thigh” Jimin whispered in his ear as he set a steady pace, rubbing himself against the strong, solid muscles of Jimin’s leg. The older groaned at how hard Jungkook was, grinding himself mercilessly, chasing his release. This was the first time he had seen the younger, head thrown back, cheeks flushed, and neck exposed, so he latched onto his pulse point and sucked hard. The brown haired boy keened, arching his back further, pressing down just a little bit harder. As he grew desperate Jimin placed his hands on his hips to guide his movement, “What a good boy Jungkook” he breathed, “So pretty for Daddy” the younger moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Jimin’s neck and going in for a kiss. 

 

He yielded beautifully to Jimin’s lips, pressing softly and allowing the blonde to sneak his tongue between his teeth. He moaned into Jungkook’s mouth, feeling himself growing harder with every taste of his tongue and press of his hard cock into his thigh. He reached up and threaded his fingers through the younger’s chocolate hair, pulling back harshly, Jungkook nearly screamed, “Ah Daddy” he moaned, pressing even harder into Jimin’s thigh, “Come for me baby boy” Jimin smirked, “come in your jeans for Daddy, make a mess” he hissed against the younger’s neck where he had left a dark red mark, “Yes Daddy” Jungkook moaned one last time before gasping, and letting out a moan that to Jimin’s ears was the most musical sound to ever grace the earth. 

 

He released the younger’s head and ran his hands down his back, pulling him in close, “So good baby, you did so well” the younger hummed. He planted soft kisses across his face, over his eyes, on his cheeks, and finally his lips. “Daddy” Jungkook laughed, and pressed softly as his chest, squirming in his lap.

 

Jimin moaned at the feeling of the younger moving around on top of his still aching cock. He groaned and leaned back into the couch, “Jimin” Jungkook whispered, in awe at how big and hard his Daddy felt underneath him. “Jungkook-ah” Jimin moaned in warning. Jungkook bit his lip and slid down to the floor between Jimin’s legs, “Can I make Daddy feel good too?” He asked, blinking up through mischievous doe eyes. Jimin sighed and nodded as Jungkook breathed over the bulge in his jeans. 

 

Working open the button Jungkook felt butterflies rise in his stomach. This would be the first time he saw his boyfriend naked in any capacity. He licked his lips as he pulled down his waist band and leaned forward to mouth over the soft fabric of Jimin’s underwear. “Ah” he moaned, “Are you gonna be such a good baby boy?” Jungkook hummed, finally hooking his fingers in his lover’s underwear and watching his erection spring free. He groaned at the pearl of precum forming at the top, he leaned forward and licked it, moaning at the heady taste. “Oh god” Jimin groaned “keep going” he pushed his erection closer to Jungkook’s mouth as the younger opened his lips and took in the head, sucking deeply. 

He ran his tongue along the underside of Jimin’s cock, pressing his fingers into his thighs. Jimin;s fingers thread through his hair and pull, “your tongue is so soft baby, feels so _fucking good”_ He moans loudly, hoping the others are asleep enough not to notice their late night couch activities. “Keep going baby, don’t stop until Daddy comes all over that beautiful face” Jungkook moaned and pushed Jimin’s cock further down his throat, the vibrations causing Jimin to push up off the couch. “ _Fuck”_ he hisses. 

 

Jungkook’s head goes light at the feeling of Jimin in the back of his throat, he pulls back with a pop and licks around the head again, “you taste so good Daddy” he moaned, looking up to make eye contact with the blonde on the couch. Their eyes conneced as Jungkook pleads, “fuck my throat Daddy, _please_ that’s what I want” he sunk back down on Jimin’s hard cock as he pushed Jungkook’s head down and held it in place. “ _yesss”_ he moaned, his voice deep and velvety. Jungkook thought he could probably come from Jimin’s voice alone and decided he wanted to try it some time. 

 

Jimin held Jungkook’s head still and began to thrust upwards into the younger’s throat. “ _God Jungkook”_ he moaned, “ _Baby…so good baby…so tight, so warm”_ He elongated the last word into a drawn out groan as pleasure spiked throughout his entire body. “ _Baby I’m gonna come”_

 

Jungkook moaned and pushed forward as he feels Jimin’s cock pulse in his mouth and his throat is flooded with sweet salty cum. He swallows and continues to suck and lick at his lover. “Shit Jungkook” Jimin breathed, carding his fingers through his hair and hissing at the oversensitivity. Jungkook pulled off and rested his cheek on his thigh, “was I good Daddy? Did I make you feel good?” 

 

The blonde smiled and gestured for Jungkook to climb back up into his lap. He held him close and whispered against his skin, “You were _perfect_ my love” he trailed kisses up his soft neck to his jaw, placing pecks all across his cheek bones and down to his lips. Jungkook giggled, “Daddyyyyy” and pushds at the elder who also begins to laugh, “You made Daddy feel _so_ good. Such a good boy” he smiles, rubbing their noses together. 


	5. Give Me Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY <3 ENJOY!

Hoseok giggled and poked at Jungkook’s side. The little tossed and turned in the sheets of Namjoon and Seokjin’s full sized bed, throwing pillows at one another and kicking at the other with onesie covered toes.

 

“HOBBIIIII” Jungkook screamed, climbing on top of the older boy and pinning him down with his larger frame, “Kookieee stahhp ittt” the other little moaned in annoyance.

 

“Boys!” Seokjin’s voice rang through the apartment and the littles giggled and pulled the comforter up over themselves. “Shhhh!” Hoseok snuggled closer to Jungkook and continued to giggle into the side of his neck, “Hobi! Your breath tickles!” Jungkook thrashed under the sheets sending the two into another uncontrollable fit of laughter. Seokjin looked on from the doorway fondly, “Hmmm” he walked into the room tapping at his chin in mock thought, “I wonder where our two wonderful little boys have gone off to!” Hoseok giggled again, Seokjin laughed to himself. “Hmmm...they’re not in the closet….or under the bed” he continued. This time Jungkook laughed. “I wonder…” the eldest whispered before vigorously tickling the lump of littles under the comforter.

 

“Jinnie!!!” Jungkook screeched, throwing back the comforter and launching off the bed. Hobi rolled around in the sheets trying to avoid Seokjin’s long fingers. “There you are!” Seokjin screamed before climbing on top of Hoseok and pinning him down so he could plant a raspberry on his pink fleece covered stomach. “HYUNGGGG!” he screamed, trying to push the elder off of him. Jungkook sat on the floor and clenched at his sides.

 

Reaching down Seokjin wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s waist and pulled him onto his lap, turning him so he sat squarely on top of him. He hooked his chin over the little’s shoulder and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Silly boys” he cooed. Hoseok blushed, Jungkook cocked his head to the side and watched as the other little squirmed in Seokjin’s lap.

“Kookie, love” Seokjin spoke to him while nuzzling into Hoseok’s neck. Jungkook saw the older little gulp and shrink inwards on himself. “Yes Jinnie Hyung” he youngest smiled.

 

“Your Daddy is on his way to get you, can you be a good boy and change back into your jeans?” The younger pouted and rocked back on his hips. “Kook” Seokjin said more sternly, “what did your Daddy say this morning when he dropped you off?” Jungkook straightened and sighed, “he said I had to be a good boy and do everything Jinnie hyung says” Seokjin smiled, “Exactly” he poked at Hoseok’s side to watch him laugh again, smiling fondly. Jungkook was _really_ starting to wonder. “So are you gonna be a good boy for your Daddy and get dressed?” Jungkook grumbled, “Yes hyungie”, as he crawled over to the side of the room to retrieve his street clothes.

 

Once he was all dressed and ready Jungkook sat down on the couch and waited for Jimin. Namjoon came home from class and smiled at the younger, handing him a juicebox to enjoy while he waited. “Did you have a good day with Hobi?”

 

Jungkook nodded frantically and Namjoon ruffled his hair, “I’m gonna go find him and Seokjin okay?”

 

“Okay Joonie” Jungkook smiled, “I’m gonna wait here for my Daddy”

 

“Good Boy” Namjoon grinned and disappeared down the hallway.

 

Just a moment later Jimin walked into the front door and kicked off his shoes. As soon as he spotted Jungkook clutching his juicebox on the couch he smiled. “Princess!” he yelled as he walked further into the room. He held his arms open and chuckled as the little clambered off the couch and into his open arms. He wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed, nuzzling into the little’s neck and placing an open mouthed kiss below his jaw. Jungkook’s entire body relaxed into the affectionate hold. “Daddy” he whimpered.

 

“Did you have a good day baby boy?” He smiled into his neck and squeezed just a little harder as the little nodded, “I don’t have any more classes today, do you want to come home with me and play some more?”

 

Jungkook bit as his lips as he wondered exactly _what kind_ of play Jimin had in mind. He sighed and pulled his Daddy closer as he whispered, “Yes”

 

Jimin pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him, “Yes, who?” Jungkook stuttered and dropped to his knees in front of Jimin. “Yes Daddy” he breathed, Jimin’s eyes turned dark as he ran his fingers through his soft brown hair, “Such a good boy for me Kookie”

 

At that moment Namjoon clambered back down the hallway, a sleepy Hoseok wrapped up in his arms as Seokjin followed them. He stopped when he saw the scene in the living room, “I don’t even wanna know” he smiled as he passed them to set the still onesie clad little on the couch.

 

Jimin motioned for Jungkook to stand and they said their goodbyes before exiting the apartment. Jungkook slipped his hand into Jimin’s as they walked down the street towards Jimin’s dorm. “How was your day Hyung?” Jungkook asked, no longer in his little head space. Jimin squeezed his hand, “It was fine! Didn’t do much, honestly” he laughed, “Class was class and I spent most of the day wishing I was with you” he brushed his hair back in that way Jungkook always thought was extremely sexy. He bit his lip. “We should talk actually...while you’re feeling big” he smiled softly. Jungkook’s heart sped up. _What if this was it, what if Jimin had finally decided he didn’t want him anymore?_ The elder must have seen the panic in his eyes because he stopped walking to pull him into a gentle kiss. “Don’t worry love, it’s nothing bad, I will _always_ want you” he reassured the younger, rubbing his hands up and down his back. “I just want to make sure we are on the same page, you know? About our relationship…” he trailed off.

 

“Relationship?” Jungkook asked, nervously picking at his cuticles. “Well...yeah…” Jimin chuckled, “I wanted to make this more…” he paused, “official?” Jungkook snapped his eyes up to meet the elder’s. “How so?” he whispered. Jimin kissed his temple and smiled, “Well” he began, “I am _more_ than happy and willing to be your Daddy Jungkook” the younger blushed a pretty soft pink color that Jimin sweared he could stare at for the rest of his life. “But...I wanted to make sure that _you_ want that, and I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to be more than just that…” he paused again, “boyfriends maybe?”

 

Jungkook’s mouth parted as he stared, “boyfriends?”

 

Jimin blushed this time, “Yeah...I mean I love little you Kookie, but I also _love_ big you. I want to be a part of _all of it_. If you’ll have me”

 

Jungkook stepped to the side as Jimin unlocked his dorm room door, ushering him inside. The elder shrugged off his jacket and motioned for Jungkook to do the same. He hung them on his desk chair and grabbed the younger, leading him over to his bed. “So…?” he sat up against the headboard and pulled Jungkook onto his lap so he straddled him, facing him. “ _Hyung”_ the younger whined, “Do you even have to ask?” Jimin laughed and reached up to brush his fingers along Jungkook’s jawline. “I love you Jungkook” he spoke steadily, softly, as he stared into the other’s large chocolate eyes. “I love you too Jimin…” he spoke back, nibbling his lip and paused, “Daddy”

 

Jimin groaned and pulled the other boy closer. “Were you a good boy for Jin Hyung today like Daddy asked you to be?” his voice went impossibly lower, something Jungkook was starting to call his _Daddy voice_ and it sent shivers up and down his spine.

 

“Yes Daddy” he breathed, Jimin hummed, “Well in that case, don’t you think my perfect baby boy deserves a reward?” Jungkook gulped, his brain starting to become fuzzy with little space, “What...what kind of reward Daddy?” he stuttered. Jimin cooed and flipped them over so he hovered above the other boy, “I will give you two options and you can choose, how does that sound princess?” Jungkook nodded.

 

“Option one” Jimin smiled and carded his fingers through Jungkook’s hair, “I give you a big kiss and then we put on your favorite cartoon and cuddle until dinner time” Jungkook hummed, “or” Jimin lowered himself onto the other boy, his weight warm and his body hard against Jungkooks. “You take off all your clothes and Daddy will make you feel _so_ good” Jungkook stiffened and rolled his hips upwards, “what…” he stuttered, “what kind of feel good?” he nibbled at his lips, Jimin chuckled. “Do you want option number two?” Jungkook blushed and nodded.

 

“In that case, take your clothes off for Daddy and I’ll give you two more options okay pretty boy?” The little nodded frantically and sat up as Jimin moved off of him to the side. He watched as Jungkook stripped off his t shirt and pushed his jeans down and threw them off the bed. He cocked his head to the side cutely and pouted at Jimin, “your underwear too baby, let Daddy see all of you.” Jungkook blushed that pretty pink again and Jimin pressed at himself through his tight jeans, the younger caught the movement and licked his lips. “Does my baby want to taste me?” Jimin caught the other off guard. Jungkook nodded. Jimin chuckled, “Come here beautiful”

 

Jungkook didn’t even have time to register the fact that this was the first time Jimin was seeing him completely naked before the elder flipped over so he was once again on top of his lover, pressing himself down into him. He rolled his hips once and Jungkook gasped, feeling his hard clothed cock grind against his naked body. Jimin moaned and looked into the other’s eyes, “you’re so sexy baby. I can’t stop thinking about how you rode my thigh, made yourself come so prettily for me” Jungkook moaned this time as Jimin rocked his hips into him again. His cock hardened and dripped precome onto his naked stomach. “Here are your two options for your reward baby” Jungkook wrapped his arms around his daddy’s neck, “option one” he rolled his hips into Jungkook again, “I make you come like this” he bucked into Jungkook a couple more times, the younger threw his head back at the feeling of denim on his naked skin, there was something so vulgar and _so hot_ about Jimin remaining completely clothed as he unwound beneath them. “Or” he continued, “I can lick open your pretty little ass and let my beautiful boy ride my face until he comes all over himself” Jungkook twitched his hips upwards, chasing friction on his now desperately hard cock. “That one, that one Daddy _please_ ” he moaned. Jimin chuckled, “Awww my baby is so desperate for Daddy to make him come isn’t he?”

 

“Yes Daddy”

 

Their lips met in a hot messy kiss. Jimin bit at his bottom lip as he continued to roll his hips forward. “So good Kookie” he pulled back, reaching up to pull off his own shirt and diving back in. Chest to chest Jungkook could feel Jimin’s skin grow hotter, sweat dripping down his sides as he continued to grind him into the mattress. “You ready baby?” Jungkook nodded,

He switched their positions and laid down the bed so Jungkook could hover over him. “Turn around” he demanded and Jungkook blushed as he turned so his ass was in his Daddy’s face. Jimin moaned, “look so good baby” he leaned upwards, pulling his hips towards his mouth. Using his hands he spread Jungkook’s ass cheeks and licked a stripe up his cleft, the younger shuttered, “ah Daddy” he moaned, he hummed in response, diving back in to lick more at his hole. Jungkook felt him suck and prod at his rim until he could slip his tongue inside him and thrust it slowly, “oh god” he moaned, leaning forward, “oh Daddy...so good Daddy, feels so good”

 

“You taste _so good_ baby boy” the elder moaned before pulling back slightly, the younger whimpered at the loss of his hot tongue. “Open my jeans Jungkook” he commanded, the little shivered, “suck my cock while you ride my face pretty boy”

 

They both moaned as Jungkook nuzzled against his clothed cock before taking his shaking hands and pulling his hard cock out of its confines just enough so he could wrap his lips around him and suck. Jimin moaned into his ass as he continued to fuck him open with his tongue. Jungkook kitten licked at his slit and moaned as precome pearled at the tip, he greedily swallowed it before wrapping his lips around him again and taking all of him into his throat. Jimin choked and thrust his cock up into Jungkook’s mouth. “Oh _fuck_ baby” he groaned, “Can I fuck your throat?” Jungkook nodded frantically, Jimin swallowed, “Ride my tongue Baby, while I fuck your throat”

 

The younger boy moaned around his cock, the vibrations and the taste of Jungkook on his tongue nearly sending Jimin over the edge too soon, “fuck” he whispered.

 

Jungkook pulled back slightly before beginning to ride Jimin’s tongue properly and Jimin thought he could die happy like this, suffocated by his _boyfriend’s_ beautiful ass. The thought made him smile and push his tongue in deeper as he began to thrust upwards into Jungkook’s hot mouth.

They rocked against each other and moaned until Jimin could feel Jungkook’s walls clench impossibly tight around his tongue, “That’s it baby boy” he spoke against his ass, “Come for Daddy” Jungkook moaned against his cock and sucked so hard that Jimin saw stars.

Jungkook rocked one more time before spilling across Jimin’s stomach and sunk down deeper on his cock until Jimin couldn’t hold it any longer and came in hot pulses down his throat. Jungkook swallowed around him and moaned before climbing off of Jimin and collapsing on the side of the bed. “Fuck” he groaned, Jimin tsked at him, “You have a dirty mouth baby boy” Jungkook blushed and looked up at his lover, “Sorry Daddy” Jimin closed his eyes and breathed, both of them recovering from the best orgasm they’d ever had. “Come here” Jimin spoke, “Clean up your mess on Daddy and then come cuddle” Moaning Jungkook crawled back over him and carefully licked his own come off of Jimin’s stomach, the elder moaned and felt his cock twitch again, Jungkook smirked and swallowed the rest of his own release.

Jimin pulled him up by his hair and kissed him hard and sweet. Pulling him into his side and holding him close, “did you like your reward baby?” Jungkook nodded, “Thank you Daddy” his voice was much smaller now, Jimin knew this was probably the time to implement the research he had done on aftercare, he snuggled Jungkook up against him and kissed every inch of his face he could reach, “such a good baby” he smiled, “you were so so good for Daddy” Jungkook giggled, “you made me feel _so_ good”

He kissed the top of Jungkook’s head before reaching to his bedside table and grabbing the bottle of water he had there, “here baby, drink this”

Sitting them up he tucked himself back into his pants and stroked Jungkook’s thigh until he had finished the water. He then reached over and grabbed a big t shirt he usually wore to bed and knew smelled like him before helping Jungkook put it on. He hummed and buried his face into the fabric. “You doing okay sweetheart?”

 

Jungkook nodded, “Can we cuddle and watch that cartoon now?” he pouted.

 

Jimin laughed and pulled him closer, “Anything my baby wants”

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

After a couple hours of My Little Pony Jungkook was feeling the veil of little space begin to fade away. He glanced at the clock and his stomach rumbled. "Hungry?" Jimin asked, petting his hair softly. He nodded, "Can we get something to eat Hyung?" his voice was back to big Jungkook. Jimin smiled and squeezed him around the waist, "What do you want?" Jungkook considered it for a moment, "let's order chicken!" Jimin moaned, "Fuck yes" 

While Jimin made the order Jungkook thought back to his day spent at Namjoon and Seokjin's apartment. Hoseok had been exploring his little space more and more recently and Jungkook loved helping him find himself and having someone to play with. But he couldn't help but wonder about Hoseok, Namjoon, and Seokjin. He knew they had been spending more time together, Seokjin was more than happy to provide a safe space, but what he saw earlier looked like more than just that. 

"Hey Hyung?" 

"Yeah?" Jimin shook his hair from his eyes and sat his phone down on the bedside table before crawling back over to Jungkook. "Have you noticed anything different about Hoseok, Namjoon, and Seokjin?" he asked. 

"How so?" 

"Well today while we were playing in little space Seokjin was being very touchy with Hobi, in a cute way...he gave him a couple kisses on the cheek and cuddled him..." he trailed off. Understanding blossomed on Jimin's face, "You mean...?" The younger nodded, "I mean they would be  _amazing_ Daddies" Jungkook continued, "and you know how much they love Hobi Hyung" Jimin nodded, "Huh...interesting...I wonder if they are even aware that anything has changed." Jungkook rolled his eyes, "I doubt it" 

"Then what do we do?" Jimin asked, turning to look at Jungkook who smirked devilishly, "I have a plan" 


End file.
